


Her Cadre

by live_manon



Category: Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas, tog - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_manon/pseuds/live_manon
Summary: This takes place a few years after KoA when the Cadre has become more of a family. And their intimate relationships have blended into... other things. Aelin enjoys being ravished by her Cadre and it's basically a sensual sex party starring Aelin, Fenrys, Rowan, & Lorcan. Special guest appearances by Elide & Manon. (Aedion and Lysandra join in chapter 3.) There is Elide + Manon action (and possible Aedion + Fenrys flirtation if I finish chapter 3 of course).*Explicit* content, NSFW, very Lemon. Not really BDSM (no bondage, pain..) but a lot of male domination combined with Fae male sweetness. There’s one sex toy.Envision wanting to be worshiped and adored while fucked senseless at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is primarily build-up. I got a little carried away with the preemptive storyline, but it was fun and I think it makes the whole fic so much more enjoyable in the long run. Chapter 2 (and three if I finish it) are completely sex. All of it. Y'all, when I typed this out in word, it's over 36 pages long and I've never written so much in my life. SO COME WITH ME DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE (and please don't judge my editing too harshly, because it isn't great, but I've decided to make peace with what it is because I want to move on to other projects!) xo  
> *Feel free to skip ahead if you're mainly here for the smut, but I promise the build up is saucy and worth it. It sets the stage.

Fenrys chuckled as he entered the main bed chamber of the suite and spied the largest bed he’d ever seen lining the back wall. The ridiculous amount of fanciful throw pillows and fluffy duvet cover had been removed and placed neatly on the adjacent decorative chairs.

As promised, there was ale and fairy wine with plates of fruits, meats, and cheeses on the three large ottomans in front of the oversized fireplace. A roaring fire crackled in the grate.

He examined the bed again. It was wide enough to sleep six grown men across.

If Rowan and Aelin had a similar one in their chambers, why the hell did they ever leave? In this weather, he’d bury himself in the mounds of covers and sleep or read all day— preferably not alone…with breaks for other pleasurable activities.

So this was the _Stag Suite_.

It was one of those palace secret compartments very few knew existed and even fewer knew how to access. Designed as a getaway chamber primarily for the King and Queen of Terrasan, the suite was at the top of the West Tower and outfitted with an excess of luxury comforts.

Rowan stood on the balcony overlooking the forest. There was eleven feet of snow on the ground not including the two feet of fresh powder that had fallen overnight. A big storm had moved in nearly two weeks ago, the remnants of which still feathering the countryside in a constant blanket of white. All of their latest attempts at regular travel and communication had proved futile.

Fenrys slid a hand along the soft white sheets of the bed. He was tired of playing chess and easily besting the Queen’s guard in competitive wrestling matches. And wandering around the castle in his wolf form. Although Aelin or Evangeline came to accompany him often. The little girl had taken a liking to exploring the castle while riding atop his wolf’s back.

The quiet feet of a female escort reached his side, inquiring if Fenrys wanted to begin with a massage. She smiled and he eyed her appreciatively. Her long gauzy tunic did little to hide her shapely figure and intricate undergarments underneath.

She was pretty. Very pretty.

Fenrys hauled his wool-lined tunic over his shoulders. The chamber was warm and he was tired and his limbs a bit frozen from scouting the countryside. He and Rowan had shifted and left the castle grounds during a brief respite of snowfall to check on nearby towns and villages.

He stretched his neck sideways. _Infinite points of approval for Aelin’s idea of relaxation ”preparation.”_

Of course, the few women in attendance had volunteered and would be paid well beyond what they charged for their services. Ever since they had returned from their latest visit to the Kaghan’s court on the Southern Continent, Aelin had discreetly removed the ban on escort services in Orynth. It was a trial, of sorts, to allow those who chose the profession willingly to make money under consensual circumstances but included strictly enforced laws on safety and fair treatment. The law also banned brothels or pleasure houses in hopes they wouldn’t pop up in the rebuilding city.

Fenrys wouldn’t be able to stomach it otherwise.

He shoved the thoughts away, declining the linen breeches she offered him, opting to lounge naked on a chair in front of the fire to sip on some ale and thaw himself.

Rowan returned to observing the sunset over the treeline, a cup of wine in one hand. He drank to ease his brooding.

The truth was, the whole inner court had become intimate—friends. Or at least, that’s what they told themselves.

Several years had passed since the war against Maeve and Erawan and Aelin’s blood-sworn cadre including Lysandra and Elide had become a devoted family. The demands on the inner court for decision making and coveted attention from nobility kept them consistently convening together in Orynth.

But the winters in Terrasen were long and hard. During bad weather, such as this godsforsaken blizzard, they were often confined to the castle grounds.

The result being they spent _a lot_ of time together. It was easy to go a little stir crazy, the Fae in particular. But the pranks made that bearable.

Rowan tried to suppress his smile as he remembered last Mid-Winter’s Eve when Fenrys and Aedion had somehow dressed a piss drunk Lorcan in a tutu and tights and dumped his incoherent ass in a pile of hay in the royal stables.

He inhaled. But this.

This was a whole new level of “intimate.”

_Why couldn’t it have stayed a simple game of strip poker._

He sighed in slight amusement remembering just how well that had played out last night. Drunken words, naked bodies, and playful touches. The males had become experts at dancing around the feelings and desires that pushed the boundaries of devotion to their queen.

 

Rowan looked towards the chamber entry way. Aelin had arrived, Lorcan, Elide, and Manon in tow. Followed by two lovely escorts in long sheer tunics and a servant bearing a small trunk, a few books, and a mysteriously sealed black box.

Rowan kissed her on the forehead, “how long are you planning to be here?”

“I thought I’d come prepared. You males may be comfortable walking around naked whenever it suits you, but I prefer my silky adornments to appease my inner goddess,” she batted her eyelashes, “don’t worry, I didn’t bring the gold one.”

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Truth was, he didn’t care what she wore. Nothing made him happier than Aelin’s pleasure after all she had sacrificed.

He drew her into his side and bent to murmur in her ear, “presumptuous of you to think you’ll have a chance to dress up at all…or that you get to decide when to put your clothes back on.”

It was like a weight dropped straight to her mound. A thrill of desire wound tight in her core from the anticipation that had been building since their group “discussion.” They’d come to an arrangement with a few stipulations and she’d be damned if she didn’t allow them to pleasure her and take their fill until the satisfaction drowned them all.

Manon had come from the Wastes for a trade agreement meeting over a week ago when the snow storm hit. She and Abraxos had the misfortune of being cooped up, drunk under the table, and even serenaded from this lot over their stay.

Fortunately, for Aelin, Manon’s “evolving friendship” with Elide had been enticing enough to prompt the witch to accompany her beloved friend tonight.

They’d all observed the two women’s suppressed attraction to each other over the past few years, even Lorcan, and wondered when on earth either one of them would get a clue and make a move. Not that Manon and Elide would want their other respective relationships to be affected long-term, it seemed. They just enjoyed each other’s company, and Lorcan thought there was little reason for them to hold back when they happened to be visiting and spending some quality time together.

Whatever made Elide happy made Lorcan very happy. There was no issue, only pleasure.

Aelin asked the servant to diffuse some jasmine and lavender oils in all the suite’s rooms for relaxation as she, procured a large piece of cheese and shoved it into her mouth.

Rowan chuckled as her cheeks bulged with the large bite.

“I didfnt havfe lunch.”

“Why not, my love?”

She swallowed. “I was too busy concocting lies about my inner court’s absence from meetings tonight to remember.”

Rowan drew her close and laid broad hands on her shoulders, kneading away some of the tension.

She sighed in contentment, continuing to stuff her mouth with food. Fenrys glanced up at her from his place in the lounge chair as she leaned against the back.

“I see you’re quite comfortable already.”

“My balls are quite toasty now, thanks for asking.” He smiled and reached up, undoubtedly asking for a chunk of cheese. She swatted his hand away.

“There’s a full platter right in front of your lazy ass.”

He chuckled and she reached a hand to run her fingers through his short hair.

“And what did I do to earn this petting?”

“Simply being my favorite Moonbeam.”

He smiled again, “I’m your only Moonbeam,” and winked up at her, “but I thank you, my Queen, lover of such fine things—like myself.”

Rowan hid his amusement.  

“Unbutton me?”

She half turned to the male behind her, placing a hand on his chest before angling her head so he could claim a soft kiss.

“With pleasure.”

She let her gown slip to the floor in a heap and kissed him again in thanks before striding away to the bed, procuring a large piece of fruit on her way.

Fenrys watched her intently. Prancing around in her lacy undergarments in front of them all like it was the easiest thing in the world. He’d seen her naked many times before, but the more he watched her happiness grow as Queen, the less the horrific memories plagued him. Aelin was whole and healing now and being in her court had redeemed his own sense of comfort. Of home.

His mind drifted while he watched her stretch her torso and lean arms over her head. There were still parts of her he hadn’t seen. Her soft blond hair had concealed them at the time. The opening in her mound…the delicate lay of her folds that probably peaked out from the slit. He wondered if they were a deeper shade of pink than the peaks of her breasts. His cock began to harden. 

A hand interrupted his thoughts and he welcomed the escort’s skilled ministrations to his neck and shoulders. With a gentle tug, he pulled her into his lap and a smile lit her eyes as she used deft thumbs to press along his neck muscles.

The sun had set fully now. The relaxing smells of lavender and jasmine, fragrant in the air, were accompanied by something else. Something that hinted at spice and stirred up desire.

Lorcan hadn’t even bothered with a hello before stripping bare and lying face down on the bed. His head was in Elide’s lap and she toyed with his jet black hair and points of his ears as a pretty escort rubbed hands along his oil soaked back.

Except for the crackle of the large fire, it was quiet, but the air was charged with anticipation and the scents of their arousal.

Aelin stopped at the side of the bed and dragged a lazy finger up the back of Lorcan’s massive hamstring until it halted below his ass. He growled low. “Lorcan dear, in our rush to get here, you didn’t say hello.”

He waited a moment. On his own time then.

“Hello.” He ground out into Elide’s trousers.

Aelin’s finger hovered, drawing small circles on his war-toned muscle.

“It’s nice to see you too grumpy face.”

Despite the tumultuous nature of their relationship, Lorcan had softened to Aelin while being in her court, and she to him. She imagined he was like that teenage older brother she’d never had as a child. Except he wasn’t. He was dark and menacing with a bravado and sultry eyes that mesmerized even her.  

“You keep drawing circles like that and I’ll bite that finger off. And it will never grow back.”

It was Elide who suppressed a chuckle.

Aelin scowled. “I haven’t seen you for days and your literal first voluntary words to me are a threat to maim my royal hand.”

His hurumph was muffled, but he turned his head to look up at her as she moved to hover over his shoulder, “royal hand, royal pain in my ass,” he sighed. Then roamed her body with his eyes, narrowing on her undergarments.

“Those look expensive.” She saw the glint of desire in his expression and heard the unspoken words. _Better take them off before we get to them first._

Her skin prickled under the intensity of his attention. She squeezed his hand and brushed his shoulder as she leaned in to kiss Elide lightly on her cheeks. The girl smiled amused and returned the gesture.

“Care to join me in the birchin, Manon?”

Manon sat observing behind them, both arms splayed across the back of chair.

“What’s a birchin?”

“The small chamber in the bathing room heated by a stove with hot rocks. It’ll make you sweat your worries away.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Manon stared at her confused.

Aelin shrugged. “I read about it in a book and it sounded exotic, so I had it installed.”

She had indeed, been reading her new favorite series _A Court of Thorns and Roses_ and several scenes conjured up delightful images of her cadre all piled in a birchin sweating their asses off. She had yet to convince them to try it out, but the few occasions she’d used it herself after training sessions had been extremely relaxing.

Manon sighed and rose, arching her back in a stretch. “What can it hurt. Better than sitting here stewing in all your scents.”

Rowan had taken a big chair by the fire next to Fenrys and stripped except for the linen pants offered by an escort. He closed his eyes as the shapely brunette rolled up his pants to the knee and worked his tight calves and shins. Her hands were firm, but skilled and her long hair hung loose, tantalizing his skin as she worked.

Passing them on the way to the bathing room, Aelin halted. She inspected the beauty in Fenrys lap, the gentle eyed woman winding her fingers through his hair and grinning wide at his flirtatious whispers, no doubt, promising and skillful. Aelin was surprised at the possessive twinge that hit her heart.

He was fine. He was in good hands. Even if she felt she had every right to be just as protective of the male as he was her.

She squeezed Rowan’s shoulder, sliding her hand down his chest until it drifted lower on his bare abdomen and the tips of her fingers slid under his loose waistband. She leaned down and kissed his neck.

“Be good. I’ll be done soon.” She inclined her head towards the bathing room.

He growled and the fingers of his hand reaching around the back of her thigh dug into her soft skin.

“ _Soon_ is quite a promise considering your bathing habits.”

There was need in his grip.

“Pushy, pushy,” she smirked into his lips as she kissed him one more time. “This one,” Aelin pointed at Rowan as she rose and spoke to the escort, “is all talk. If you want him to be quiet, tickle the back of his knees.”

“Aelin--,” he growled again.

“Or lick up the lines of his war-honed abs. Whatever seems best to you.” She waived a hand in the air dismissively, scampering out of the way as he reached for her. His eyes followed her into the bathing room, hips swaying, until she was out of sight and Manon followed, unceremoniously stripping as she walked.

\----------------

 

A half hour later, Aelin emerged, hair towel dried from the quick dip in the bath they’d taken to wash off the sweat from the birchin. Manon had donned a plush white robe, but Aelin had simply wrapped a short towel around her torso.

She strode to the oversized chase lounge where Rowan’s strong, sinewy body lay face down in the pillows, dozing after surrendering to a fully body massage.

Aelin climbed up his back and kissed his tan face. “Enjoy your nap?” As he stirred, she moved to sit on his backside so she could sweep her hands from his shoulder blades down the groove of his spine.

“You smell good,” he mumbled.

“Thank you. I used your soap because I forgot we ran out of mine last time we were here.”

Rowan grunted. With no hesitation, he shifted, toppling her into the blankets and rolling so he hovered over her face on his forearms. His lips were an inch from hers and the weight of his abdomen and legs pressed fully into her body. The heat radiating from his skin and breath made her heart pound.

“Use it always.”

He kissed her deeply and she opened for him, melting into the pillows as his tongue tasted her own.

Aelin’s hand clutched his back as the other drifted into his hair. He slid a hand down her curves until he found her thigh and pulled it to the side so he could settle between her legs.

She sucked in a breath.

He was naked and his cock was fully erect brushing against her towel. With one shift, he could push up the edge of the flimsy fabric and slide into her welcoming heat.

But he had something else in mind; something they needed to prepare for later.

And it was time to play.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All smut and sex and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's roughly edited.  
> This chapter was meant to be the whole story...but I kind of wrote a good portion of a third chapter on a whim. Not sure if I'll post it, but it's a possibility.

 

Fenrys’ eyes flickered up from his ministrations at the beauty watching him between her legs. The escort had given him a full body massage and he wanted to repay her attention. Even though he was fully aroused, he asked her not to take him. She had nodded in understanding.

That didn’t stop him from wanting to pleasure her if she consented.

He’d laid her onto the bed and she spread her legs in expectancy as he crawled on his stomach and threw her knees over his shoulders. He kissed her mound, eagerly burying his face in her center.

On the other side of the bed, Elide had been full of different ideas.

Lorcan had been halfway to a deep sleep, he was so relaxed, when Elide pushed her full weight against his side in effort to flip him over. His body didn’t budge but he woke up enough to acquiesce her request, for whatever reason she wanted. He didn’t muster the willpower to ask.

He was drifting off again when he felt it. His head shot up, eyes wide at the warm wetness that had latched onto his cock.

Elide chuckled. She kept her mouth hovering over him as the escort with kind eyes sidled up to crouch next to her.

“Now, try this,” the escort whispered instructions and used small hand motions to show Elide in detail what she meant.

“Elide—”

“Don’t even try to protest, big baby,”

Lorcan was grimacing, in panic or a heart pumping exhilaration, he didn’t know which.

“Hold still. I have ideas and I want some help making sure my execution brings about the exact reaction I want. That was a good start, I’d say.”

The steel glint of confidence boring from her eyes made his legs weak. He could feel his cock growing in her grasp.

He didn’t last but a minute. Whatever she did with her tongue and tips of her teeth had him gripping the pillow behind his head, trying not to buck, godsdammit, as he huffed. When he finished in her hand, she sighed in satisfaction and met his eyes, letting the love and triumph simmer.

Lorcan didn’t hesitate. He’d swept Elide into his arms and took her to a more private side room where her sighs and moans were heard throughout the chamber. It was a little while before they returned, his love wrapped loosely in a blanket as he deposited her in a large arm chair before the fire. One that Manon had been lounging in. Manon couldn’t mute the hope in her eyes as Elide reached for her hand, the two women adjusting to sink into the cushions with their bodies pressed closely.

Lorcan needed a moment to calm. His blood was on fire and he gulped down two glasses of fairy wine in a daze as he stood naked in the warm air of the room.

Fenrys had been watching Aelin and Rowan and sensed it was time for the escorts and servant to leave. The cadre had agreed that past any normal couples’ activities, no one but themselves should be present for anything else. He made sure the servant knew to show the escorts to their chambers for the night and assured them to ask for anything they needed from the kitchens or otherwise and bid them farewell.

As Fenrys settled into the bed and resisted the urge to stroke his rigid cock, Rowan stood from the chase lounge and ran his hands through his silver white hair, ambling over to the balcony doors.

Aelin pushed the blankets and towels aside as she sat up slowly from their nest. The room was cast in warm glow of light, but she could see well enough. She felt Fenrys’ eyes on her and she steadied her breathing.

She waited a moment to sort her thoughts.

He tried not to let the elation show in his face when she rose and made her way towards him.

He took in her naked body and full hips. The prowling gate and her tousled, golden waves—before holding her gaze. A tentative yearning in her eyes kept him transfixed as she reached the foot of the bed and held out a hand. A question. An invitation.

He grasped her hand and let her lead him off the bed.

Aelin made him stand before her as he surveyed her perfect face.

“I want you to remember this night,” she whispered.

Fenrys curled a tendril of her hair around his finger, “It’s been lovely enough already, it’d be impossible for me to forget.”

Her smirk almost reached her eyes. “Always the charmer.”

It took all of his concentration to meet her serious look in effort not to linger on her lips. That part was forbidden, she had asked of them. No lip kissing.

Even if in this moment, that’s all he wanted to do for days.

Breaking their eye contact, she moved in to nuzzle his neck, feeling his throat constrict as he exhaled hard. His fingertips moved to grip her waist. She led her lips in sensuous lines and kisses along his collar bone and chest until they enclosed around one of his dark nipples. His breath hitched, and she smiled.

When she had tugged and teased him until his skin was prickling with goose-flesh, she trailed more kisses down his body until her hands clutched his backside in earnest as she settled on her knees.

This is what she wanted for him. What she had planned for this moment– the first time between them, to be knelt before him in heart wrenching gratitude for this male and all that he was and had done for her.

\----------------------

Lorcan had been staring arms crossed at the falling snow out the window. His thoughts were interrupted by a giggle from the two women nestled together on a chair before him.

When he glanced at Elide, a small, sly smile played across her lips.  
  
_What was that for_.  
  
Elide sat up so she could face Manon. She looked at the woman for a second before reaching up to cup her face with one hand and then leaned forward to press a gentle, intent kiss on Manon’s full mouth.  
  
Manon just smirked against her lips and let Elide kiss her once, twice more before she twisted her body into a better angle. She placed a hand under Elide’s full breasts. Her other hand floating through Elide’s hair, the iron nails brushing the ebony locks from her shoulder.  
  
Lorcan was dumbfounded. Elide, somehow reading him without even looking, glanced sideways and gave a small laugh.

“Go Lorcan,” she mouthed.  
  
Part of him had the distinct sense he was supposed to be elsewhere anyways, but another part of him couldn’t move. Couldn’t resist the urge to observe the two women and the magnetism of Elide’s arousal. He felt a roaring in his ears and his blood rushed south.  
  
Rowan put a hand on his shoulder and gave a small nod. His bright green eyes were glazed from whatever thoughts were swirling in his own mind.

 

Aelin was on her knees on the plush rug before Fenry’s tall body. His chest sleek with the remnants of oil glistened in the low light. She rubbed his sculpted abdomen with her hands as she took him in her mouth and consumed him.

She moaned a hungry sound, and he gently wound a hand into her hair and began to play with it absent mindedly. His brows creased together in restraint as his head tilted back with ease.  
  
Aelin still couldn’t believe they were letting her do this, but she put the thought away as Fenrys let slip his first groan. Yes, he deserved so much goodness. The loyal protector, soul friend who could look at her like no one else after what they had been through.

She continued to pull him with her hand, gently lifting his firm shaft so she could lean in and suckle his balls. She brushed her tongue over them and then took one in her mouth and tugged. His knuckles clenched in her hair.  
  
“Shit,” he gasped as the thrill ran through his veins, heels digging into the softness of the rug.

Aelin didn’t let up for a moment. Her hand slid to his tip, moving her thumb feather light back and forth across the head. She swirled, pressed, and angled the digit, dragging her thumbnail across the tiny hole and down the sensitive underside of his shaft.

Fenrys was so close to coming. He hung his head in surrender, fists clenched, as his wide eyes stared down at Aelin’s attentiveness and fervor. He felt overwhelmed with emotion and care for his Queen.  
  
Rowan approached Aelin from behind. She felt his presence before he touched her back and knew what he had in mind, what was beginning. She paused to stand and leaned forward, bending at the waist and pushing Fenrys back onto the bed. As she braced herself on Fenrys strong thighs, Rowan’s knees brushed the back of her own. He tilted her hips upward with intention.

Aelin’s core tensed in anticipation and she refocused herself on sucking Fenrys. Rowan slid a broad, deft hand along her folds.

“You’re dripping, Aelin.”

It was true, he had taken care to fully awaken her warm body fresh from the bath. And now he massaged her for a moment more before guiding himself into her and immediately beginning to move at a languid pace. Aelin moaned low. Fenrys fisted the sheets and she knew by his sounds he was about to come undone. The vibration of her throat around him and the sound of her full arousal sending him over the edge.

She struggled to swallow, coaxing every drop of his load as he laid on the bed, panting. When Aelin finished, she hugged his thighs and rested her cheek on his stomach, worrying her lower lip, as Rowan continued to taunt her with agonizingly shallow thrusts.  
  
Lorcan had been frozen in place, his cock now painfully hard, observing all of their movements and Aelin’s naked, open body. Fenrys made eye contact with the brooding male and patted the bed next to him.

Lorcan hesitated. He glanced to where Manon embraced Elide, whispering in her ear, before stealing himself and stalking his hulking form towards the bed. He scowled at Fenrys lazy grin and plopped down on the covers to wait for whatever the hell came next.  
  
Before he registered what was happening, Aelin lurched her body forward so she could climb onto Lorcan’s lap. Fenrys steadied her side. She mounted Lorcan, dragging her hands down his shoulders and shifted her seat, noting she’d caught him unaware as Lorcan’s eyes went wide and hers filled with smug satisfaction. She began to caress his thigh as she reached to play with his cock.

He held his breath. She studied his face as she gripped him, feeling him up thoroughly, every dip and groove. With two predatory hands, she pushed him onto the mattress and raked her nails across a dark nipple leaning down to bite the other one.  
  
Lorcan swore and Aelin laughed as he gripped her biceps.  
  
“I like it rough today, Lorcan” her voice was playful. “Will you please your Queen?”  
  
Something in Lorcan snapped at her smugness. Was this going to be Aelin’s fun? Or was she at the will of their pleasure? Maybe a little bit of both, but he was going to make damn sure she was overwhelmed with every inch of her males by the end of the night.  
  
Lorcan gripped her ass and lifted it to hover over him. He grunted in satisfaction as the dynamic of control shifted. As he watched her eyes, filled with mild surprise, he aligned himself with her softness and sunk Aelin down on his erect cock.

She threw her head back as her fingers dug into his chest. He was so large, her body resisted to take in his fullness.  
  
Aelin tried to recover, to drive the position and tease him, but Lorcan held her thighs firm with a triumphant look. He pushed in slowly until he felt her walls contract with need, giving her bare seconds to adjust before forcefully lifting to roll her back and forth on his cock to his preferred rhythm.

Her mind was reeling, grasping for a snarky retort when Rowan fisted her hair, pulling her back flush against his chest. He reached around to massage her nipples and Aelin moaned as her head fell against his shoulder. Her lips parted and Rowan slid a tantalizing finger in her mouth as he leaned in to sink his canines in the crook of her neck. She called out his name as her hands sought purchase, unable to find any as her body was jostled and caressed by an abundance of powerful hands.  
  
Lorcan began to thrust faster and harder. She was so tight and warm. Her round breasts bounced as her mate placed a protective hand on her belly. The tender gesture brought his thoughts back to Elide and he glanced across the bed at her and Manon before the fire. She was clearly enjoying herself. Manon knelt on the floor in between her thighs, the top of her head visible with one of Elide’s bare legs draped over her shoulder. Their hands were intertwined against the pillows.

Lorcan’s eyes rolled back as he groaned, pounding harder into Aelin. He slammed her down repeatedly now, seated as deep as she could take and she cried out, falling forward to brace herself on his chest.  
  
Fenrys was kneeling beside them on the bed. He stroked himself, pausing to slide a hand underneath Aelin’s belly until he reached the nub of her clit.

He circled and rubbed the swollen flesh.  
  
It was enough Aelin collapsed onto Lorcan, shuddering in waves as she came, and Lorcan rolled them, pinning her onto her back with a loud guttural grunt. His final rough thrusts had her whimpering and clawing. Somewhere she registered a hand grip her breast as he pulsed inside her, the feeling of warm release between her legs.  
  
Aelin’s body felt hot, coming back down from her high as Lorcan finished. A sated feeling wash over her as they both took a second to deep breathe. He had filled her up so fully, she could feel his liquid trickling out of her folds. Without warning, Lorcan swiftly withdrew from inside her, backing up and away. She opened her mouth but before she could manage a noise in protest, Fenrys flipped her onto her stomach.

She sighed, content to swallow her comments. She had expected her cadre to take control and ravish her until they wanted no more.

  
“Are you alright Aelin?” Fenrys asked. He couldn’t see her eyes.

Aelin blinked once anyways, but also nodded with a small smile on her lips.  
  
“Good girl” he said. “I know you’re tired, but we’re far from done, love. You feel exquisite.”  
  
She thought she heard Rowan loose a breathy laugh.

She was surprised he was enjoying himself enough to chuckle considering the male’s facial expressions usually rivalled a brick. She _wasn’t_ surprised at his possessiveness and ferocity when she first mentioned this whole idea. But her cadre dynamic had been evolving slowly, intimately over the years and their rigid walls had become more like curtains of late. Inviting, comforting, open…

She glanced back at her mate now, the heady lust in his eyes at her naked body. Being pleasured by his brothers, no less.

Even _he_ hadn’t imagined he’d be able to get through this night without wanting to rip their throats out, but he had threatened Fenrys and Lorcan within an inch of their lives if they hurt her. The massage oils and faerie wine had completely relaxed his mind and he was determined to fulfill this experience exactly how his wife wanted it to be. How they all needed it to be.

Her pleasure made him weak.  
  
Rowan gripped Aelin’s legs and spun her until she was sideways across the bed so her head was at the edge. He crawled over her, letting his cock drag up her backside and spine until he stood at her head. Spreading her arms wide like a cross, he pressed her shoulders securely to the mattress. Aelin buried her head in the sheets and forced herself to breath, awaiting the next phantom touch and she grabbed at ruffled fabric with her outstretched hands.  
  
Fenrys shuffled to behind her prone body, his large hands sliding up her ankles and then her calves until he reached her thighs, spreading them wide as he knelt between them. He kneaded her sides with his thumbs, trying to relish the look of her one more moment before he lost himself inside her. One impatient wiggle from Aelin had him suppressing a grin as conceded to reach for a large silk pillow and wedge it under her hips. He caressed the smooth skin of her ass.

He wanted unhindered access, to be in her and able to touch her and stroke her deeply. His heart raced, and eyelashes fluttered as he laid over her, resting some weight on his forearms until he covered her body fully. She released a contented sigh as he swept her golden hair to the side placing hot kisses on the back of her neck. Aelin felt stabbing butterflies at the intimacy of it all.  
  
Fenrys parted her folds with a few fingers, his breath was heavy in her ear and he prodded her with the tip of his cock. He felt her clenching in excitement but he slid in and in against the delicate resistance until his balls pressed snugly against her opening. With a kiss to her hair, he began to slide in and out.

Aelin’s eyes clamped shut and the feel of him so deep sent a bolt of pleasure from her core to her chest. Gods, his body was so heavy but gentle it made her want to cry.

He thrust in a sensuous rhythm, building them both into passionate groans. Aelin’s insides went utterly molten at the sounds and the pleasure. She whimpered and struggled, desperately needing to touch the male, to free her shoulders and reach back, but Rowan held her fast. Her arms clawed futile at the sheets.

“You’re so beautiful Aelin,” Rowan watched her writhe.  
  
“Buzzard” she muffled.  
  
“Do you feel all of me, Aelin?” It was Fenrys who murmured against her ear, as he rolled into her so lovely and deep, he nudged her womb. “We fit so well and I plan to unravel you slowly.”  
  
She mewled softly at his words alone. His cock was stroking all the right places, his hands on her body hot and possessive as a thin sheen of sweat broke out on her skin. Her pussy was split wide and so incredibly slick from the amount of Lorcan’s seed.  


Rowan released her shoulders and lifted her chin, his thick, hardened cock swaying in front of her face. Fenrys allowed her to push up on her forearms, reaching under to cup her breast and anchor her to him as he thrust. Aelin opened her mouth and let Rowan slide in.

He shut his eyes at the first swirl of her tongue. The wet warmth enveloping his cock threatening to undo him immediately. But Aelin took her time, bobbing her head as much as she could manage, letting her tongue linger around the tip to massage the sensitive underside. She reached out a hand, trailing a finger down the line of hair descending from his navel before wrapping them all around the base of his shaft so he was forced to stagger closer.

Rowan’s instincts went feral with lust and his fingers tightened in her hair; if there was anything he loved about his wife in bed, it was her boldness. Even if tonight would be nothing like the rough abandon they shared when it was just the two of them.

She slid her hand along him a few times before placing a pointed, open mouthed kiss around his ridged tip and peering up to meet his eyes.  
  
“Fuck me, Rowan.”  
  
He was more than willing to comply. He brushed back her tangled hair from her forehead, bringing both his hands to cup the sides of her face. A thumb caressed her jaw as he gripped her chin and held it level. Aelin’s gaze flickered to his cock brushing against her lips before she locked eyes with him once more and opened. She didn’t hold back the hungry groan that rose from her throat as he stuffed her mouth and began to pump in and out.

The movement fell in time with Fenrys’ pounding between her legs and Aelin became overwhelmed at the deep synchronized sensations, a stray tear trickling out of the corner of her eye. She was entirely full and yet the edge of her mind screamed more more more.  
  
It didn’t take long for Rowan to come. His cock had been hard ever since he played with Aelin’s freshly bathed body during their prelude on the lounge. He dug his fingers into her scalp, resisting the urge to shove her head down further as he erupted, shooting ropes of cum down the back of her throat with a pained cry of release.  
  
Somewhere in her addled mind, Aelin remembered to swallow. She reached to knead his perfect ass as she sucked him dry, her face going serene as she licked his shaft clean with swollen lips and tongue.

  
Rowan’s voice broke the sound of languid slapping skin against skin. “Don’t finish yet”  
  
Fenrys was too absorbed in the softness of Aelin to answer. He had pushed her legs together, rutting into her tight hole with practiced restraint. His cock throbbed, craving desperate release, but, he knew the game Whitethorn wanted to play.  
  
“Are you ready to submit, Aelin?” The low authority in her mate’s tone made her insides momentarily squirm.

 _Submit._ As if she hadn’t already been letting them have their way with her. And relishing every second of it. But she knew they were about to move into new, heavier territory and her blood sang with the thrill. The coddling from her males was over. She opted for a mischievous grin, burying her head in the sheets without bothering to answer.

Fenrys’s hand smacked her ass sharp enough to leave a petty mark and she clenched in exhilaration.

Yes. Coddling. Definitely, definitely over.

“I’ll repeat the question.” Rowan’s voice was lethally calm. “Are you ready to submit Aelin?”  
  
She turned her head to the side and stuck out a pouty bottom lip. Rowan traced it with a finger then relented, kneeling down to give her a long, sensual kiss with a playful bite, leaving her breathless.  
  
“Yes” she breathed.  
  
He smirked.  
  
Fenrys slowly pulled out from Aelin’s opening, the head tugging free with a small wet pop. Aelin whined at the empty feeling and clung to the sheets as Fenrys gripped her ass, leaning back on his heels, pupils blown wide, running a hand through his curly hair.  
  
Aelin glanced down to where Lorcan knelt quietly by her feet, his hands rubbed along her calves. Rowan and Fenrys had failed to pay attention to whatever occupied the male during their pleasuring. Apparently, Lorcan had used his time to massage the bottom pads of one foot and then the other, occasionally suckling on one of her toes and kissing along her ankles and the sides of her heels. Since he was careful not to tickle them or rub too hard and Aelin had made no comment.  
  
Oh right…Elide may have confided in Aelin, who failed to keep it to herself, that Lorcan had a minor foot fetish.  
  
With an abrupt motion, Rowan yanked Aelin upwards on the bed until she was kneeling. Her frame looked small compared to the males surrounding her as her skin glistening in the low light. Before she could register what was about to happen, Fenrys slipped a black band of fabric around her head, blocking out her sight entirely.

Aelin’s heart began to thud so loudly in her chest, her ears rang with the beats. She knew the males could hear it too as two pairs of hands began to trail along her torso. They shoved her down onto the mattress as a third pair of rough calloused fingers made their way to the insides of her thighs.

Her breath was coming in pants, the excitement winning out over fear as she stilled her tired and tender body. They had not discussed this idea with her and she wasn’t used to being the one taken by surprise.

Another breath and she was rolled on top of a male form. Rowan laid flat on the bed, holding Aelin’s so her bare breasts were flush against him. His powerful chest rose and fell beneath her as she took in his scent, resting her cheek against him. Her drowsy fingers wove in and out of his white hair and his hands drifted down her body to her thighs. A tension settled into the air as he rubbed circles just below her ass cheeks.  
  
“I’m so tender Rowan” she exhaled.  
  
“Just a little longer, Fireheart,” he whispered. “You’ve been so good.” It was even more true considering he knew she’d been concealing her sensitivity well. He hadn’t thought she would last through this much play given what else had been rubbing against her walls.  
  
She pulled back to look at Rowan’s face, even though she couldn’t actually see him. He leaned up to kiss along her jaw before cradling the side of her neck so he could suck and bite hard enough to leave several marks.  
  
Fenrys roughly pulled her hips so her ass hung in the air. He gave no pause sliding into her wet sex until he filled her once again. Aelin mewled, but he didn’t thrust, content to let her warm his cock while he waited for Whitethorn. It was time to push their queen to the limit, and Fenrys was almost giddy that the three of them were going to do it all at once.  
  
Rowan grasped Aelin’s hand and guided it down his sculpted abdomen, scraping her nails along his V lines and wrapping her fingers around his limp cock. He was almost recovered from using her mouth, but he needed her touch. There was a dip as Lorcan climbed onto the bed behind him and sat, crossing his arms with impatience.  
  
Fenrys dragged a broad hand along Aelin’s spine so it curved in like in like a contented cat. He caressed her ass with both hands and bent to kiss each cheek in earnest. Now he could see if their preparation had been enough. He parted her cheeks delicately; obscuring the entrance to her tiny, ass hole was the rounded end of a little gold plug.  


It was perfectly snug. He was sure the toy had kept her ready and extremely sensitive. Fenrys tugged the flared grip as he carefully pulled till the small bulb popped free and he could see the tapered shaft. He removed it fully and prodded her with his fingers at a leisurely pace.  
  
“Godsss!” Aelin jerked.

Fenrys swore as she bucked against him, his cock twitching violently inside her as he ground his teeth to hold back his eager release. He continued to finger her, slipping in two up to the knuckle, coaxing her to widen much as she could for him. The plug had been large enough, heavily oiled and his cock was excessively slick. She could receive him easily.  
  
Rowan was fully erect now, Aelin’s hand stroking his length of her own accord. Fenrys withdrew from her folds yet again and took a deep breath, lining himself up with her other hole as Rowan did the same for her pussy. Aelin was nearly shaking with anticipation.

Rowan slid her down onto his cock as Fenrys leaned over and ever so slowly pushed into her ass. A string of unqueenly curses caught in Aelin’s throat as she was filled like never before.  
  
She almost screamed as they both began to move.  
  
It was like the world stopped. Aelin’s mind went blank her mouth gaped, brows screwed in what would look like pain to anyone not in this moment. The fullness threatened to burst her wide open with each stab of pleasure. She felt her frantic heartbeat and the emotions rise up in her throat, so warm with gratitude for her cadre she couldn’t form words if she tried. She needed them as much as they needed her.  
  
A few tears trickled down her face and Rowan attempted to brush one away.  
  
“Do you want us to stop?” He grunted.  
  
“NO!” it was a choked cry amidst uneven gasps. Rowan registered her tears were not because of pain and his heart beat erratically as he felt a small wave of emotion at his Fireheart.

“Easy little lamb…don’t fight it,” Fenrys was mock soothing as she gently came. If she’d been more aware of anything except the overwhelming plunging sensations assaulting her walls, she would’ve laughed at his pet name for her and kicked back in protest.  
  
Lorcan knelt waving his greedy cock in Aelin’s face. Rowan lifted her torso so she hovered above his body, managing to take a breast in his mouth and suck fervently on a soft, peaked nipple. Aelin didn’t register the reason for the shift until Lorcan shoved a thumb between her lips, prodding them open. She was barely coherent enough to breath, let alone suck a dick, but she lowered her head just slightly in submission as she continued to cry out.  
  
The two fae pinning her hips tried to keep her still enough as they both fucked her deeply. Lorcan fisted her hair and slowly pushed her down onto his throbbing cock and he instantly began moving in her mouth.  
  
The cacophony of noises coming from the foursome transfixed Elide and Manon. They were curled half clothed, on the oversized chase lounge, Elide reaching around Manon’s abdomen and up to fondle a breast. The bed had been shaking for what seemed like hours but Manon and Elide were content to cuddle in warmth and doze. Until now. They couldn’t tear their eyes from the erotic site. Elide watched Lorcan’s back and thigh muscles flex and felt her blood heat when that favorite vulnerable expression she loved spread across his face.  
  
Violent shudders wrecked Aelin’s body as she contracted and came again. Her teeth grazed Lorcan’s cock ever so slightly and he twitched hard and swore.  
Lorcan pulled out of her mouth to pump himself and give her the briefest respite to breath.  
  
“It’s—too much!” Aelin rasped. Her pleading whimpers uncontrollable.  
  
The fae males didn’t even blink. It wasn’t her safe word. She had two, actually. One for Rowan’s ears only and one designated for tonight, all of them consensually aware. The thrusting, the pumping, the possession as they ravished her. They wouldn’t stop unless she begged, the chosen word on her lips.  
  
She was going to combust. She would combust and then implode and melt into oblivion. She had already cum twice, the second time so completely she felt it in her toes. Part of her prayed it would be over soon. An equal part of her praying the ecstasy would last forever. But she was fading fast.  
  
Fenrys was impressed that he’d lasting so long even though he had finished first. Once his cock was enveloped in the tightness of her ass, he knew it was a matter of moments before he exploded. The orgasm hit his body like a tidal wave he spilled some of his liquid inside of Aelin before pulling out to let the rest squirt on her hips and back. But before he could go mostly limp, he pushed back in, wanting Aelin to feel all of the males inside her as long as she could bare it.  
  
Aelin was near catatonic and completely limp. Her arms stretched straight towards Lorcan’s waist as he held her suspended by her biceps, pumping into her mouth. Rowan gripped her waist to keep her from collapsing on him fully and Fenrys had a vice like grip on her heavy breasts.  
  
Lorcan rocked back on his heels and came with a roar. He pulled out of Aelin’s mouth just in time to deposit a few thick ropes of cum in her hair.  
  
They had marked her.  
  
This part of Aelin’s plan didn’t sit well with Fenrys. She had told them clearly she wanted them to take her and claim her, however messy it got, as long as she wasn’t in extreme pain, but a part of him felt the cum soak debasing. Probably because he couldn’t completely surrender his deep, raw feelings to instantly shred anyone who threatened her well-being. However, a small part of his territorial fae bastard body was inflamed with satisfaction at the sight.  
  
Lorcan had lowered Aelin back onto Rowan’s chest as he ran gentle fingers through her long tresses, spreading his cum.   
  
He hummed in approval “Good girl, Aelin.”  
  
Rowan was thrusting erratically, so close to coming undone and wanting to finish quickly before she passed out from exhaustion. Aelin was done for now.  
  
She murmured something in his ear, and he reached to assault the sensitive nub of her clit one last time. His eyes shut tight, and he released a low groan as Aelin’s body bucked unceremoniously with the last of her energy. He pulled out as he came, his cum dripping from her folds and spurting up her abdomen. Fenrys held her steady as Rowan massaged his cock, working him through his orgasm as he breathed heavily in Aelin’s ear.  
  
The last thing Aelin remembered clearly was Fenrys pulling out of her inch by inch, Rowan’s smooth hand on her stomach, coated in cum, before he wrapped her smaller body against his muttering, “All done now, Fireheart. Rest Queen of Terrasan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue: Don’t worry, Aelin gets all washed up and pampered by her males. They let her sleep.....then she wakes up and wants a round 2.


End file.
